Recalled Past
by pervertmonster
Summary: A warrior from a different time struggles to adjust to this strange new world and the creatures known as "humans"! A fanfic where Metabee remembers his time as Kyumu, and how he deals with the new world he has been thrust into!


**Hello everyone! Here's another new story by me, pervertmonster!**

**...**

**Whatever. I know that Medabots doesn't have much publicity, but it was a series I loved as a kid. I've always wanted to see more of it, but sadly, it doesn't get what I think it deserves. **

**Well, I write fanfics now...so I guess I can write a fanfic about it!**

**Note: I do not know the Sailor-Multi's name from Metabee's past. Nor do I know how to spell his real name, so I'm going by Kyumu until corrected.**

**I do not own Medabots as that belongs to its respective owner(s).**

* * *

Closing his eyes, he relaxed against his tree. It had been a tough day out near the sea where the invaders tried to take their land by water.

He hated sea water. Unlike most, his skin could still rust. It was annoying, but like always, he and his soldiers had made sure their opponents would no longer trouble their home again.

Hearing a sigh, he felt someone sit near his head and slowly lift it into their lap, stroking the back of his head with a soft rubber hand.

Opening his eyes to stare into magenta eyes, Kyumu realized it was his friend.

His vision blurred and he was now staring down into the limp form of his lover as the life left her body.

Choked sobs threatened to escape his throat as he held her body close.

Why?! Why did this happe-?!

"Move, you stupid piece of junk!"

He reopened his eyes to see that he was about to get a face full of rockets, courtesy of the Blackmail with the rocket launcher arm.

Blackmails were known to aggressively destroy their enemies. Reducing them to little more than ash, Kyumu had seen more than his fair share of what remained when they were done with their prey.

His limbs felt heavy and numb! He could tell the Blackmail was just standing there, ready to obliterate him!

Screaming, he rose to his feet, shaking as he forced what he thought were his arm cannons toward his metal enemy.

He blasted it to bits, the Blackmail standing no chance to his desire to live. What little armor it had sacrificed for brute strength crumbled under his vicious hail of bullets.

Scanning the area, Kyumu saw another Blackmail and a HellPhoenix. It seemed they used their immense amount of firepower to reduce their enemies to nothing more than ash, but if someone faster and stronger were to come along...

"Alright, Metabee!" Kyumu turned to see the strangest creature he had ever seen. Its skin looked...soft and fleshy. It had some sort of weird design on its head that was colored black, but Kyumu had no idea what the red creature wanted from him.

Looking a little further behind the strange thing, he saw the one sight he had agonized over for what seemed to be forever.

She was kneeling on the ground and another one of those strange creatures was hugging her. Burns scarred her white arms and legs and the face that usually showed him the happiest expressions was blank and frozen.

Glaring at the HellPhoenix and Blackmail, he swore revenge for this atrocity!

"Go! Attack, Metabee!" The thing continued to scream at him. Kyumu didn't know what it was talking about, but he knew that it was referring to him as "Metabee".

The HellPhoenix tried to gain more altitude at the command of another strange creature. This one had weird pink hair and wore some sort of coating around what looked like eyes and its mouth.

Kyumu wasn't going to play games with these wretched clowns. He was going to eliminate them.

Fire sprouted from the metallic bird's mouth and tried to engulf him in the flames, but it had poor direction.

It was like fighting an infant. These opponents seemed to be listening to the soft creatures.

A poor mistake on their part. Kyumu rushed towards them, dodging the fire the HellPhoenix kept sending his way.

The Blackmail tried to smash him with one of its massive claws, but its slow movements were too easy to dodge. Kyumu dug his rifle into its head and fired a shot, ending its existence.

The ringing of a small coin could be heard as the Blackmail fell to the ground. Kyumu didn't recognize it, but he had bigger things to worry about.

The HellPhoenix turned both its flamethrowers at him and fired along with its mouth. An inferno surged towards him.

Thinking quickly, Kyumu picked up his fallen foe and used it as a shield, ignoring the cries of the aliens.

Making significant distance towards his target, Kyumu threw the body of the Blackmail at the HellPhoenix, surprising the bird.

The orange warrior loaded some missiles into his head launchers and fired, watching the explosion consume the bird and devildog.

Gold coins fell from the sky along with their bodies. Kyumu didn't recognize the signs on them, but he ran towards his beloved.

"You were awesome, Metabee!" The red thing from earlier tried to wrap its arms around his neck, but Kyumu tripped it to the ground and pointed his sub-machinegun at it.

"My name...is Kyumu!"

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed the chapter!**

** As always with my side fics, I'm going to update this one randomly. I'll write whenever I feel the need to, I guess, but I will never abandon my fics. (Well, maybe "A Day in the Life of the Straw Hats", but that's only because I have all of it written out already on paper, but I'm too lazy to write about it.) **

**NO$GBA**


End file.
